<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's you by Moonylina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736413">It's you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonylina/pseuds/Moonylina'>Moonylina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Love, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, First Dance, First Kiss, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Soulmates Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonylina/pseuds/Moonylina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get in." Dean said, holding the door of his Chevy Impala open. It had become dark by now and it had been a long day, not quite in the best sense. He let out a breath and you could see it puff in the cold air. All Dean wanted was just to get home safely now. The angel stared at him "You know, I could just-" he started but Dean interrupted him. "Just get in, Cas" he said a bit harshly, but not meaning it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Get in." Dean said, holding the door of his Chevy Impala open. It had become dark by now and it had been a long day, not quite in the best sense. He let out a breath and you could see it puff in the cold air. All Dean wanted was just to get home safely now. The angel stared at him "You know, I could just-" he started but Dean interrupted him. "Just get in, Cas" he said a bit harshly, but not meaning it. After Castiel had gotten into the Impala at last, Dean got inside himself and turned on the radio. Aerosmith started playing quietly as Dean began to drive his way to their motel. </p><p>They sat there, just being silent for a while, Castiel staring out of the window and he was wondering, why Dean didn't want him to just go and appear again when they needed him. Especially now that they had split up and Sam had taken a similar case in another city. Suddenly Dean cleared his throat and started: "So that today, you think they both died because-"<br/>
"Because they were soulmates." Cas finished the sentence. "Right." Dean answered, acting as if soulmates would be the most normal thing to him...and as if Cas' hand lying calmly between them, didn't distract him at all. "But this isn't normal, is it?" Dean asked a bit confused about the whole case. The angel shook his head, hesitating before he answered "Everyone has a soulmate, but only half of the people meet theirs while being alive...just usually you don't die automatically when your soulmate dies." he explained. Dean nodded slightly, trying to concentrating more on the dark street than on Cas' hand. </p><p>"I'm just curious" he continued „Do angels have soulmates too?" He slowly let his right hand let go off the wheel and layed it casually next to Castiels. The not concentrating on that hand hadn't worked that well. „I suppose." he murmured as an answer, sounding weird in some way, as if it would make him uncomfortable talking about it. „Hm" Dean just grumbled.<br/>
His chest felt really hot, even though the weather outside was painfully cold and he also didn't know how to stop the desire to touch Cas' hand. For a second he thought about just doing it. Why not? He's an angel after all, he doesn't know what it means to humans, or- would he? </p><p>It wasn't a long drive but the silence between them started feeling more and more uncomfortable. Not that Castiel would pay attention to that. He was just looking out of the window, his mind drifting to all the problems they had...it was nothing new, problems..they always had them. He didn't notice how his pinky had tapped on the armrest between them until he sudddenly felt Deans hand slightly touching his. He instantly stopped tapping and thought about saying sorry, he was sure the cause of Deans touch was to stop Cas' tapping, because it probably annoyed Dean. But his hand stayed where it was, leaned against Cas'. Suddenly the angel felt the urge to touch Deans Hand more, he wanted to just take it and hold it and he didn't know why. Or actually he did, he just didn't think it could be possible for someone...of his kind. </p><p>It wasn't about Dean being a male person, angels were sexless unless they wanted to make a big effort, it was about having feelings. Those more than just angelic feelings, those intense human feelings and he was scared of them.<br/>
For Dean on the other hand, what bothered him was really Castiel being a guy or at least in a male vessel. He was scared of it, scared of what the people would think, what problems he would get into. A hunter being in- having feelings for an angel in a male vessel, that was just hilarious. No one would take him serious anymore. Not even he took himself serious- or his feelings, not come to how he could never actually talk about or even show them. Except he would- except he would just stop thinking and-<br/>
Within a second he shoved his hand over Cas'. His mind was too slow to catch up with the current situation. His hand was laying on Cas'. He did it. Their. Hands. Were. Touching.</p><p>And surprisingly the angel didn't pull away, not even look at their hands. But what he did was turn his around, so that their palms were suddenly gently touching. A shiver went up Deans spine and his whole body seemed to feel that small touch. And not like that already made Dean go crazy, Cas after a few seconds just fold his fingers together with Deans. He was holding his hand. And it just felt right. </p><p>But Dean couldn't. He couldn't wrap his fingers entirely around Cas' hand as well. It was just- too overwhelming. His fingers were just laying on the armrest, his hand being hold by Castiels. He tried to keep watching the street, but from time to time his eyes flickered to their hands and his mind was just completely empty. He didn't know any right or wrong about this, he just knew they were doing it. </p><p>The angel was full of doubt, being ready to pull away every second, but he didn't. He wanted to ask if he should, but he was too afraid the answer would be yes, so he didn't. He just held onto Deans hand so gentle, as if it was made out of porcelain. But he didn't look at them, he just looked out of the window, not paying attention to what he actually saw there at all. </p><p>Dean didn't even notice, but he let out a silent sigh of disappointment when he saw the bright neon sign of the motel. And he knew this moment would most likely never come again. Cas indeed noticed the sigh, but he couldn't tell if it was a sigh of disappointment or maybe even a sigh of relief. He just quickly let go off Deans hand, putting it into his pocket. Dean pulled his away as quickly as possible too, clenched it into a fist and cracked his knuckles, acting as if nothing had been between them. They got out of the car and Dean took a deep breath of the cold night air, before locking the Impala. At this moment, when the air filled his lungs and his mind cleared, he realized something. He didn't want Cas to leave. </p><p>He bit his lip for a moment, still just standing on the spot where he had gotten out of the car. He turned to the angel, who was still standing there as well.<br/>
His hands in the pockets of his Trenchcoat and his nose a little pinkish from the cold wind. Dean couldn't do anything but smile a little. </p><p>„Uhm, we gonna stand here all night? I think we got research to do." he finally said, walking across the parking lot to the entrance of the motel. Cas struggled wether Dean meant that he should go with him now or not, but then Dean turned around looking at him like „Come-on-dude" so Cas followed. He felt quite out of place entering the motel especially because Dean had only booked a room for one person (Due Sam being away and all that) but nobody seemed to pay attention. They quickly got to room number 5 and Dean pulled out his key to open the door. They still hadn't said a word about that car drive and Dean didn't know if he could ever do it, neither did Cas. </p><p>„So uhm- that soulmate stuff..." Dean started after he went to the fridge grabbing a bottle of vodka (He definitely needed something stronger that just a beer) He got back into the main room of the little apartment and filled two shot glasses with the liquid. „How do you actually know that they were soulmates? Like they erm- couldn't even know themselves that they were. I mean at least not for sure.."<br/>
He asked, already taking the first shot and filling the glass again. Castiel had watched his glass suspiciously, not really trusting alcohol anymore but according to the current situation he still drank it- and Dean filled his up as well. „No regrets- not tonight." his subconscious mind told him. </p><p>„I can feel it." Cas answered after a couple of seconds. „You can feel soulmates?" Dean asked, really fascinated by that fact. It actually never came to his mind that Cas would have any more skills he didn't have any idea of. On the other hand he wasn't really that surprised. „Yes. I can tell if two people are soulmates or not. Of course not every person has only got one soulmate but they happen to most of the time only meet one. It's like they just- just have a really, really strong..bond, a connection."<br/>
Dean wondered if he had ever met his soulmate- but with the fact how much the universe loved him, he doubt he ever would. </p><p>They kept talking and drinking, way too much drinking. Especially for Dean who wasn't an angel after all, but to say, Cas got pretty drunk as well. At first they had talked about their case only, trying to stay as serious as possible, but that quickly changed and they had started talking about god and the world (literally). Somewhen the topic had changed to dancing- it started with Dean questioning if angels could naturally dance for some reason. And Cas had answered that he had never danced in his entire form of being. Without thinking Dean jumped to his feet. A bit unsteady he walked over to Cas and held his hands out. </p><p>„What?" the angel asked clearly confused about the gesture. Dean sighed and just grabbed Cas' hands, pulling him to his feet. As soon as Cas was standing Dean let go off his hands again and the angel felt disappointed growing inside of him. „What- was that for?" He asked, his pronunciation not really clear anymore. „You gotta know how to dance, so I'm gonna show you." Dean simply answered, not realizing that he didn't quite know how to dance either. It had been a very long time since the last time he had done it. And there he had constantly stepped that girl on her feet. Still he couldn't accept the fact that Castiel never had danced. „Okay sooooo" he began, while still thinking where his hands should belong. „Gimme your hand." he said and perplexed Cas did what he had been told. </p><p>As their hands touched Dean felt a flash of happiness rushing through his body and he knew it wasn't the alcohol. He held Cas' hand and it wasn't as awkward as in the car, on the contrary, it felt good and easy and ohmygod his skin was so soft. „And now?" Castiel asked looking directly into Deans eyes. „Right." Dean said looking away from their hands again. „Now we gotta get a little closer and-„ he stepped a little bit tighter to Cas and carefully put his hand on the other mans upper back. Castiel didn't show any sign of reaction, at least not physically. Mentally the touch felt quite tingly in his stomach and he didn't know what to think about that.<br/>
„And you-„ Dean hesitated, now questioning for the first time of this really was a good idea. „It's too late now anyways." he thought and just went with it. „Now you put your other hand around my waist, just a- just a bit." </p><p>Cas let out a breathy laugh. He had no idea what Dean was up to, neither did he care, he was just happy to be here. To be with him in this moment. To not be alone, up there. Be with all those „family" members he had so much troubles with. And he didn't care if anyone of them up there would need him right now. He was drunk, he was with Dean and he was disobeying so what about it?<br/>
He put his hand on Deans waist and as soon as he did, he could see a light flush on Deans cheeks. Dean moved their hands a bit higher and for two drunk men who both couldn't really dance they were in a decent dancing position now. Dean cleared his throat „Now this is the best part." he determined, meaning the dancing itself. </p><p>They slowly started moving. It looked awkwardly cute as they were trying to dance around in the very little space of the room and with their current state of mind. But for Dean it was the best thing he had done in quite a very long while. He could just do this for hours, he could do this maybe even forever. The way Cas' grip around Deans waist had tightened so that it was just right and the fact that they were coming closer, bit by bit while slow dancing around, made Deans mind go crazy. Cas didn't quite get the point of dancing yet but he decided that he would like it or at least he would like doing this with Dean, even tho one thing seemed odd about it. „Shouldn't there be kinda music?" He asked looking up from their feet after a while, suddenly meeting Deans gaze. </p><p>Dean watched those ocean blue eyes. For a short moment he forgot to move his feet and stopped abruptly. „Mmh yeah." he answered finally „But practicing is better without music anyways." he decided and started to move again. There wasn't much space between them anymore and even tho Castiel didn't care about weather conditions, he felt so warm from the inside that he wanted to put off the trenchcoat. Dean started humming a melody after a while, it sounded sweet and beautiful and only a biiit wrong. The angel started smiling and stopped completely to look at their feet finally. Now they were staring into each other's eyes again. Dean seeing the most beautiful blue that ever existed and Cas looking into that amazing green, he could stare in forever. </p><p>Dean cracked up laughing, before this moment could get any weirder, and therefore stopped humming the melody. He leaned forwards, still snickering and his forehead landed on Cas' shoulder, directly next to his neck. As soon as it rested there Dean decided that he liked this place, he liked it very much. They were still slowly dancing around, and Castiel was pretty sure he slowly got into it. When Dean shortly after, raised up his head again, he suddenly was very close to Cas' face. And to his lips. "No regrets" his subconscious said again. And he tried to step away, but it was so fascinating. Castiel as well stayed in place. Even tho they both had stopped moving around now, they were just standing in this dancing position. </p><p>"Have you met your soulmate, Cas?" Dean asked softly. He knew that question was random and out of place and so sudden but he felt like asking it. Castiels eyes quickly looked away from Deans, before he would do something he would regret later and he just slighty nodded. He didn't want to lie to him. Castiel took a shaky breath, before looking at Dean again. Why didn't he move his head away? "She must be pretty lucky, huh?" Dean bubbled and slowly moved their hands lower, not like they were dancing anymore, but still not letting go. Cas stuttered with a serious look on his face:<br/>
"It's you- " he paused "it's us, we-" </p><p>He didn't need to finish, because as soon as Dean had realized Cas had said "it's you" he had automatically closed his eyes and leaned in. Cas made a surprised "mh-" sound as he got interrupted by soft lips uniting with his and he immediately closed his eyes, kissing Dean back as if it was the most natural thing to happen.Deans hand wandering from his back into his neck, pulling Cas even tighter. It felt different kissing him, not because he was a man, but because it was so special. Because he hadn't known if Cas would actually kiss him back or just push him away and now that he did kiss him back, the feeling was even twice as incredible. Their lips were moving softly and sweet, not asking for too much, being rather careful and somewhat shy and it was just so damn perfect.<br/>
„It's you", Dean mumbled against Cas' lips, not intending to ever stop kissing at this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3 You got this and keep fighting, Ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>